starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Elizabeth Borden
Biography Early Life Elizabeth came from a very wealthy background. When she was young her mother died and her father later remarried a woman named Abby Durfee Gray. When Elizabeth was 14 she was accused of murdering her father and step-mother with a hatchet after she found the bodies of her parents. Her trial began ten months later in New Bedford, Massachusetts. Her stories proved to be inconsistent, and her behavior suspect. Her attorney tried to explain that it could have been a simple case of her mutation flaring out of control and she would have been none the wiser it was happening. She was tried for the murders and was defended by former Massachusetts Governor. During the police investigation, a hatchet was found in the basement and was assumed to be the murder weapon. Though it was clean, most of its handle was missing and the prosecution stated that it had been broken off because it was covered with blood. However, police stated that they found it next to a hatchet handle. Deputy Marshall contradicted this testimony. Later a forensics expert said there was no time for the hatchet to be cleaned after the murder. The prosecution was hampered by the fact that there was no finger prints on the hatchet handle. The prosecution explained that with Elizabeth mutation she could have easily picked the hatchet up without touching it, thus leaving no finger prints to be found. Defense explained that no blood-soaked clothing had been found by police either. A few days after the murder, Borden tore apart and burned a blue dress in the kitchen stove, claiming she had brushed against fresh baseboard paint which had smeared on it.The trial took 4 months and eventually Elizabeth was acquitted of the murders. Elizabeth was later committed to an institute by her uncle who was her guardian at the time. She spent the next 10 years there. During those 10 years her hatred and bitterness grew. She spent day after day practicing her mutations till she felt she had complete control. When she finally had everything under control she broke out of the institute and hunted down the rest of her family killing them the same was she had been accused of killing her parents. Not to long after she disappeared completely and was not heard from for another 6 years. She finally reemerged at age 30 to go on a massive killing spree and commit multiple crimes in the name of vengeance. Due to the fact she had been in an institute for so long Elizabeth received almost no formal education. What she knows she taught herself or had other teach her at the institute. From someone with very little formal education she is extremely smart and crafty. Life's Goal After committing multiple murders Elizabeth decided her greatest goal in life would be to avenge those who could not avenge themselves. With her skewed views on life she went about this in a way that was considered destructive and became branded as a serial killer. Along the way she met Davis Myers and Reddick Bourne. After "avenging" both of them, they formed a tight group that continued Elizabeth's greatest goal in life. (More Information Coming) Powers DNA Duplication: able to copy the DNA of sentient beings and use it to construct physical bodies for themselves. Also capable of accessing the full spectrum of latent mutant functions in ones genome. *'DNA Manipulation:' can manipulate the DNA of others, breaking it down at the molecular level. *'Jumpstart:' After analyzing the DNA of another superhuman mutant, Elizabeth is able to selectively evolve their existing genetic traits as well as catalyze the untapped genetic potential of latent mutants. Once begun, the procedure is irreversible and can often result in unpredictable side effects. *'Phasing:' ability to pass through solid matter by passing her atoms through the spaces between the atoms of the object through which she is moving. In this way she and the object through which she is passing can temporarily merge without interacting, and each is unharmed when Elizabeth has finished passing through the object. This process is called “phasing.” When Elizabeth is phasing she is intangible. *'Metahuman Regeneration:' She regenerates and heals hundreds of times faster than a normal human. Thanks to this superhumanly regenerative "healing factor," she has been able to completely recover from injuries which would prove fatal to most humans, even those with superhuman abilities. She can regenerate organs such as eyes or large portions of flesh, regenerate limbs, such as feet and arms, which have been completely severed. Astral Form Projection: ability to release her astral form, which she uses to focus her telepathy and telekinesis. *'Telepathy:' can read minds and project her thoughts into other minds within a vast, potentially limitless radius. **'Telepathic Cloak:' Can mask her presence from being detected by others. Her abilities can at times go undetected or be counteracted by other more powerful telepaths depending on their level of skill in using their own psi abilities. She can extend these defenses to others around her as well. **'Mind Control:' ability to control the minds of others upon mere concentration. **'Mind Possession:' ability to possess the mind of another, and use that beings body as your own **'Mind Alteration:' ability to alter the minds of others by force of will. **'Psionic Shield:' ability to erect a psychic shield for protection of himself and of others minds **'Telepathic Illusions:' ability to create illusions to make herself seem to be invisible, look like someone else, or make others experience events that are not truly happening. **'Mental Paralysis:' ability to induce temporary mental or physical paralysis **'Mental Amnesia:' Can erase any awareness of particular memories or cause total amnesia. **'Psionic Blasts:' can project psionic force bolts which have no physical effects but which can affect a victim's mind so as to cause the victim pain or unconsciousness and turning someone brain-dead. **'Astral Projection:' can project her astral form from her body onto astral planes or the physical planes. In the physical plane she can only travel in astral form over short distances. In the astral plane, she can mentally create psionic objects and manipulate the aspects of her environment. **'Mind Transferal:' able to transfer both her mind and powers into other host bodies should her own physical body be somehow killed **'Mental Detection:' can sense the presence of another superhuman mutant within a small but as yet undefined radius of himself by perceiving the distinctive mental radiations emitted by such a being. *'Telekinesis:' possesses telekinetic abilities enabling her to levitate and manipulate living beings, inanimate objects, and to some extent energy psionically. She can levitate herself or other persons or project a telekinetic shield capable of withstanding missile blasts. By focusing her mental energy at a specific target, she can release devastating force blasts. Threads Active Threads *Massachusetts Academy Past Threads *N/A Category:Females (WH)Category:MutantsCategory: RCCrowCategory: People from Massachusetts